Question: Christopher is a farmer. He plants $8$ rows of tomatoes in a field. Each row has $8$ tomatoes. How many tomatoes did Christopher plant in the field?
Explanation: The number of tomatoes that Christopher planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of tomatoes planted in each row. The product is $8\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 8\text{ tomatoes per row}$ $8\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 8\text{ tomatoes per row} = 64$ tomatoes